


Future, Talks, and Negotiations

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa allows herself to think about the future and learns that negotiating with Clarke might not be such a bad thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future, Talks, and Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, though I wish I did.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

Leksa slowly felt herself come into consciousness. Judging by the darkness of her tent it was still early morning. She went to stretch a little when she registered the weight on her body. Klark was asleep half on top of Leksa. She placed a gentle kiss on Klark’s forehead, carefully not to wake the sleeping Omega. Klark’s heat cycle ended two days ago and she knew the Omega’s body was still trying to recover. She wanted her to get as much sleep as possible.

Leksa starting thinking about the last five days spent with her Omega. Her Omega, a thought she never thought she would have. She looked down again at Klark’s sleeping form. She couldn’t resist lightly trailing her fingers up Klark’s spine. Klark let out a content purr and snuggled closer into Leksa. This beautiful Omega fell from the stars and into her heart. This beautiful Omega was all hers. Pride swelled in Leksa’s chest at the thought.

Normally Leksa didn’t like to think about anything too far into her future. Being Heda of her people meant anything could happen. Impending war with the Maunon meant a lot of uncertainty when it came to the future. But looking down at Klark made the images flow into her mind. Images of a bonding ceremony between them, their life in Polis, showing Klark the beauty of earth, children. Leksa’s heart rate picked up at the thought of children. Maybe Klark was already pregnant. Omega’s become very fertile during their heat cycles. She should have asked Klark about it sooner. How did she not think of this? She has been so clouded in bliss these past five days that she forgot to talk to Klark about this. Leksa was so lost in thought she didn’t register movement coming from the body half thrown over her own.

“It’s too early for you to be thinking this hard.”  

“Will you be pregnant?”

Leksa heard Klark let out a small laugh. “Good morning Clarke. Good morning to you too Lexa. How are you? I’m great Lexa thank you for asking. How are you? Oh I’m good Clarke.”

Leksa glared “Mockery is the not the product of a strong mind Klark.”

Leksa felt Klark straddle her hips. She let out a small moan feeling Klark’s warm wet center rest on her stomach. A smile spread across Klark’s face before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Leksa’s jaw and then her lips. Leksa went to deepen the kiss but Klark sat up again before she could.

Leksa let out a growl and then a huff, “good morning Klark.”

Klark’s smile growing even wider, “good morning Lexa. To answer your question, no I will not. Every girl was implanted with a birth control chip on the Ark. We cannot get pregnant until it is removed.”

“Would you ever want it to be removed?”

“In the future yes. With this war coming I don’t think it’s smart to do it now. I would like our world to be a bit more stable. Does that sound alright with you?”

Leksa sat up wrapping her arms around Klark and catching her lips in a bruising kiss. Nipping and tugging at Klark’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Klark let out a small whimper while grinding her hips down onto Leksa’s. Leksa broke the kiss trailing her lips down Klark’s neck, across her collarbone, and one final kiss over Klark’s heart.

“Yes hodnes (love), that is fine with me.”

Leksa kissed back up Klark’s neck stopping when she reached her bite mark. A moan ripped through Klark’s throat as Leksa ran her tongue over the mark. Klark pulled on Leksa’s hair forcing their lips back together in another bruising kiss. Leksa ran her fingertips lightly up Klark’s sides, satisfied when she felt Klark shiver. Not being able to resist anymore, Leksa brought her hands up to palm Klark’s breasts. Klark gasped and then moaned grinding her hips down harder onto Leksa’s. She could feel Klark’s nails digging into her back. Leksa’s cock twitched growing harder by the second. She could feel Klark’s hand come around and slide between them. Fingers running gently over the head of her cock before a warm hand enveloped her, stroking slowly. Leksa’s growled nipping at Klark’s lips. She could feel Klark smirking against her lips before she increased the pace of her stroking hand.    

“Klark!” Leksa growled again, louder this time.

She felt Klark’s hand come up to her shoulders and pushed, forcing Leksa back onto the bed. Leksa bared her teeth snarling up at the Omega.

“Shhh patience Alpha” Klark spoke to her calmly.

Leksa snarl died down to a growl before settling to a low rumble in her chest. Klark smiled down at her before starting to run her warm wet center up and down the underside of Leksa’s shaft. Leksa could feel Klark dripping all over her pulsing cock. This was a first for Leksa and the feeling was amazing. She could feel herself getting close as Klark picked up the pace a little. Leksa moaned and dug her fingers into Klark’s hips.

“It’s ok Lexa, release for me. It’s ok.”

Leksa couldn’t hold back. She threw her head back and growled as she released. Spurt after spurt spilling onto her stomach. She could hear Klark whimpering above her. A purr settled in Leksa’s chest as she came down from her high. Leksa smiled up at Klark loosening her grip on Klark’s hips.

“Ai hod you in.”

“I love you too Lexa.”

Leksa made a move to grab a piece of cloth from beside the bed to clean her stomach when she felt a hand lightly grab her wrist.

“Please let me Lexa.”

Leksa nodded her permission to Klark. She felt Klark move off her and shift down the bed a little, her face coming to rest near Leksa’s bellybutton.

“What are you doing Klark?”

She saw Klark smirk before she felt Klark’s tongue run over her stomach, slowly licking up every drop of Leksa’s release. Leksa growled and felt herself become hard again. Klark cleaned up every drop beforing moving back up Leksa’s body fusing their lips together once again. Leksa moaned at the taste of herself on Klark’s tongue and lips. Leksa rolled them over so Klark was on her back.

“Your turn hodnes.”

Leksa moved down Klark’s body until Klark’s legs were over her shoulders. Leksa lightly ran her tongue over Klark’s lips and around her clit.

“Please Lexa don’t tease me” Klark whimpered.

Leksa let out a small chuckle and nipped at the inside of Klark’s thigh, “shhh patience Omega.”

Klark let out another whimper, sounding more desperate this time. “Please Lexa. I’m sorry. I’ll never tell you patients again. Just please…”

Leksa didn’t let Klark finish before thrusting two fingers into Klark and sucking on her clit. She didn’t give Klark a chance to adjust before she was curling her fingers and thrusting in and out at a fast pace. Klark was moaning and squirming beneath her forcing her to throw and arm across Klark’s hips to keep her steady. She knew Klark wouldn’t last much longer. Klark’s walls already fluttering and clenching around her fingers. Klark had one hand tightly gripping the furs and the other tightly gripping Leksa’s hair.

“Oh god Lexa, oh god”

Leksa picked up her pace yet again sending Klark over the edge screaming her name. Leksa kissed her way up Klark’s body, placing little kisses all over Klark’s face until she came down form her high. Klark let out a satisfied purr and hugged Leksa tighter. Leksa brought their foreheads together giving Klark a gentle kiss.

Klark let out a small laugh “You realize Anya is going to murder me now. She said if I woke her up one more time this week she was going to strangle me with her bare hands.”

Leksa smiled “Don’t worry hodnes she won’t touch you, I will protect you.”

“Well seeing as Anya is most likely awake and plotting my murder, I might as well enjoy you while I can.”

Leksa growls and nips at Klark’s lips. “What did you have in mind?”

Leksa feels Klark reach down between them again and stroke her cock.

Klark purrs “I can think of a thing or two Alpha.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After breakfast Leksa stood at the table in her tent looking over maps of Mount Weather. She could smell Klark approach her tent before she heard the tent flaps open as Klark made her way in.

“Are you sure Anya isn’t going to murder me? She was glaring pretty hard across the table at breakfast.”

Leksa turns and lets out a small laugh. “I assure you Klark she will not murder you. The lack of sleep is getting to her. She will get over it soon enough.”

“Well if you are sure. I need to make a trip to Camp Jaha today.”

“Did they summon you? Is everything alright?” Leksa couldn’t keep the concerned look off her face.

“Everything’s fine. As much as I love wearing your clothes I would like to go pick up some of my own. I love the art supplies and sketchbooks you gifted me, but I have one from my father back at the Ark. I would like to retrieve it and bring it here to show you.”

Leksa nodded in understanding, “of course Klark. I will tell Indra to inform your guards and make sure they are ready to leave whenever you are.”

“Thank you Lexa. I will be back before days end. Wait guards?”

“Yes twelve of my finest warriors will guide you back to your camp.”

Klark let out a sigh “Lexa…”

Leksa’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Klark you will have guards. I tolerate a lot but this is not something to test me on.”

Klark went to speak and Leksa quickly cut her off baring her teeth and growling, “I said do not test me on this Klark. I will not let you walk around unprotected. I know you will be safe at your camp but there are a lot of dangers in the woods between here and there. You will not go alone.”

Klark lowered her eyes and held up her hand slowly making her way towards Leksa. Leksa brought Klark in close and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry Klark. You mean too much to me and I can’t lose you.”

“It’s alright Lexa. I know you want to protect me. I wasn’t going to argue against having guards, but Lexa twelve is a bit excessive. How about four?”

Leksa growled “twelve Klark.”

Leksa felt Klark’s hand pop but button of her pants and lower the zipper.

“How about five Lexa?”

“This is not a negotiation Klark.”

Leksa moaned as Klark’s hand slipped into her pants and massaged her cock.

“Five is a good number Lexa” Klark smiled.

“Ten”

“Five”

“Eight” Leksa growled.

“Five”

“Six Klark. I won’t go any lower than six.”

“Fine Lexa six. See was that so difficult?” Klark smiles.

Klark tugs Leksa’s pants down and sinks to her knees. Leksa growls as Klark takes her cock into her mouth. Leksa moans and grips and table behind her as Klark’s warm wet mouth works over her cock. She can’t help but think she could get used to negotiating with Klark in the future.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Leksa felt Onya come up beside her as she watched Klark and her guards ride off towards Camp Jaha. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Onya had a barely contained smirk on her face.

“What is it Onya?”

“Only six guards for your Skaiprisa?”

Leksa’s eyes flashed “what of it?”

Leksa heard Onya release a small laugh.

Leksa huffed “it’s called negotiating Onya. I am capable of it. I know when to pick my battles.”

“I have the feeling the Skaiprisa’s terms of negotiating are not something we can use at the next coalition meeting” Onya says with a smirk “Just one question, are you sure that fiery little Omega isn’t secretly an Alpha?”

“Shof op Onya” Leksa says before turning to walking away.

“Oh come now Heda it’s a valid question” Onya smiles following Leksa.

“Keep making jokes Onya and your fight will soon be over.”

Onya’s smile only grows “yes so I’ve heard you threaten many times. I like her even though she keeps me up at all hours of the night. She is good for you. The right kind of challenge for you.”

Leksa stops and turns towards her friend and nods, “mochof Onya.”

Onya nods back before a curious expression forms on her face. “So negotiating huh? I was thinking it was more the Skaikru expression. What is it they say? Something about being had by the balls?”

Leksa huffs in annoyance and walks away again feeling Onya smirk in satisfaction behind her. Onya may have won this round but Leksa is still Heda. She would find a way to get her back.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Part 3 should be up soon.


End file.
